404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Right on Time
"Right on Time" is a song by 404. The song was released as the fourth and final single from his eighth studio album, The Great Unknown. A music video for the song was originally uploaded to YouTube on October 25, 2016. Single Track Listing Lyrics I'm gonna take your reputation and burn it to the ground And after it is over there will be no one around You thought you had the right not to be a fuckin' joke One big punchline, one puff of smoke You're a fuckin' freak, you're an abnormality You're no one to me, but everything to see 'Cause this exhibit only closes when ya die And then you're fuckin' life will just be cast the fuck aside Like a horse outside its stable, or a chicken out the coop You're an outlier, bastard, and a fuckin' freak, too And everything you say is just some mumbo jumbo nonsense Fuck you, and your inferior conscience I'm gonna bash your fuckin' head against the curb I'm gonna shoot you fuckin' dead in front the church And nobody will give a shit, they already don't care Just look at your motherfuchin' hair Don't say any words, you little pony I can kill you real quick if ya don't speak And don't come near You'll have to face your fears Don't say what you're not supposed to say How the fuck do I know what you're supposed to say? It's an unspoken rule You better learn real quick, see who's the fool And I don't really think it's hard for me to ask Don't return to you in the past Stay stressin' over every little detail Don't let any conversation derail You wonder why you're overlooked? Step here motherfucker, take a look I got a damn good feeling you're not strong to act Get fucked, get killed, get axed Take a beating like the little bitch you are Stand down, cease fire Looks like he's given up He doesn't know what the fuck he wants Just cut the freak some slack Nobody has his back His friends did, five years ago But now they're all gone, no-shows Look at what he watches And hear how he speaks What a sad existence This freak leads Well, you took your time to get here You worked so hard for nothing It's been so long since you've felt fear But everything always repeats You came right on time To your slaughter Did you bring your rational mind? Did you bring some water? Everything you do is far too strange for me And I will be sure to bring it up back again Nothing leaves, nothing sees What you're feeling What a pitiful shame This freak has feelings Don't spill your guts Don't make shit up You came right on time To your slaughter Don't say too much Don't say too little You came right on time To your slaughter You fucking freak You're right on time You fucking freak You're right on time You scare me But you're right on time Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks Category:Singles